Le Prisonnier d'Azkaban
by Math'L
Summary: Drabbles. La troisième année d'Harry a été pleine de rebondissements, il a gonflé une tante, découvert un parrain, sauvé deux innocents. Ce recueil, c'est un ensemble de drabbles venus au fur et à mesure du visionnage du film.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :**** Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.**

**Note :**** Holà ! **

**J'ai enfin fait ce que je m'étais promis de faire : écrire des drabbles au fur et à mesure du visionnage d'un HP ! Hasard : ce sera Le Prisonnier d'Azkaban ! **

**C'est court, pas travaillé mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ! **

**Un grand merci à PiccolinaSandra pour son travail de correction. En plus, les drabbles ayant été écrit en regardant un film, il manquait des mots ou alors j'avais mis des mots qui correspondaient pas. C'était plus de la correction, c'était du déchiffrage ^^' **

**oOo**

Harry n'aimait pas sa famille moldue. Même s'il n'avait dit à personne les violences qu'elle lui faisait subir, il avait conscience que ce n'était pas normal. Il suffisait qu'il regarde comment était traité son cousin ou même les enfants du quartier.

Mais il existait une personne qu'il détestait plus que sa famille : sa tante Marge. Il n'y avait rien d'appréciable chez cette femme. Elle disait avoir un fort caractère quand Harry la trouvait tout simplement mal élevé. Elle n'avait que ses chiens dans la vie, personne d'autres ne semblant la supporter.

Mais sa haine avait atteint son paroxysme lorsqu'elle avait osé s'en prendre à ses parents. Il acceptait de couvrir le mensonge de son oncle, dire qu'il était à St Brutus, qu'il était méchant, idiot. Tout si ça pouvait lui simplifier la vie quotidienne. Mais ses parents ? N'importe quelle personne dotée d'un minimum de compassion ne parlait pas de famille à un orphelin, encore moins pour les insulter.

Ainsi, quand Harry avait fait gonfler sa tante, s'il regrettait les possibles conséquences, il ressentait un certain contentement lorsqu'il se souvenait de la manière dont elle avait gonflé et s'était envolé.

**oOo**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Un autre chapitre arrive ! N'hésitez pas à commenter ! **

**Potterement vôtre,**

**Math'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :**** Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.**

**Note :**** Holà ! **

**J'ai enfin fait ce que je m'étais promis de faire : écrire des drabbles au fur et à mesure du visionnage d'un HP ! Hasard : ce sera Le Prisonnier d'Azkaban ! **

**C'est court, pas travaillé mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ! **

**oOo**

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'essaierai de retrouver quelqu'un qui veut me tuer ? »

Question pertinente. Le problème d'Harry, c'était qu'on ne lui disait rien. Il n'avait appris qu'à 11 ans la vérité sur ses parents. A 13 ans que Sirius Black était son parrain et qu'il avait trahi ses parents. Il avait appris la même année que c'était en réalité Pettigrow, que son père était un animagus qui allait se promener à la pleine lune avec ses copains. L'apothéose était l'année de ses 17 ans lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il était un horcruxe et qu'il devait mourir, fait qu'Albus Dumbledore avait su mais s'était bien gardé de lui dire.

La question qu'Harry devait poser n'était peut-être pas « Pourquoi est-ce que j'essaierai de retrouver quelqu'un qui veut me tuer ? » mais plutôt « Pourquoi tout le monde s'obstinait à lui mentir ? ».

**oOo**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Un autre chapitre arrive ! N'hésitez pas à commenter ! **

**Potterement vôtre, **

**Math'**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :**** Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.**

**Note :**** Holà ! **

**J'ai enfin fait ce que je m'étais promis de faire : écrire des drabbles au fur et à mesure du visionnage d'un HP ! Hasard : ce sera Le Prisonnier d'Azkaban ! **

**C'est court, pas travaillé mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ! **

**oOo**

Neville se demandait si Dumbledore écrivait ses discours. Ou tout du moins, ses punchlines.

Parce que, sincèrement « Mais vous savez, on peut trouver le bonheur même dans les moments les plus sombres... Il suffit de se souvenir, d'allumer la lumière. » ? Impossible qu'il l'ait inventé sur l'instant.

**oOo**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Un autre chapitre arrive ! N'hésitez pas à commenter ! **

**Potterement vôtre, **

**Math'**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :**** Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.**

**Note :**** Holà ! **

**J'ai enfin fait ce que je m'étais promis de faire : écrire des drabbles au fur et à mesure du visionnage d'un HP ! Hasard : ce sera Le Prisonnier d'Azkaban ! **

**C'est court, pas travaillé mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ! **

**oOo**

Harry aimait Hagrid. Vraiment. C'était lui qui était venu le chercher sur son île. Son premier ami. Mais, enseignant ? Hagrid avait voulu élever un dragon dans sa maison en paille ! Il avait eu un chien à 3 têtes, un chien peureux, un hippogriffe et il était ami avec une araignée géante !

Harry aimait Hagrid mais ce n'était pas forcément la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance pour sa sécurité. Il suffisait de voir le livre bouffe-tout qui devait leur servir pour les cours.

Serait-il bien vu de venir en cours avec une armure ?

**oOo**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Un autre chapitre arrive ! N'hésitez pas à commenter ! **

**Potterement vôtre, **

**Math'**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :**** Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.**

**Note :**** Holà ! **

**J'ai enfin fait ce que je m'étais promis de faire : écrire des drabbles au fur et à mesure du visionnage d'un HP ! Hasard : ce sera Le Prisonnier d'Azkaban ! **

**C'est court, pas travaillé mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ! **

**oOo**

Rémus avait bien connu Frank et Alice Londubat. Il avait passé quelques années à Poudlard avec eux, ils avaient 2 ans d'écart mais ils s'étaient retrouvés dans l'Ordre du Phénix, se battant contre un ennemi commun. Il avait été très triste lorsqu'il avait appris pour leur attaque. Perdu dans sa douleur de la perte de James et Lili, il n'avait peut-être pas porté le deuil comme il le fallait, n'avait peut-être pas honoré leur perte. Il était très étrange de se retrouver ici, de faire face aux enfants de ses ami.e.s. Des orphelins. Il était cruel que lui ait la chance de les connaître alors que leurs propres parents ne pourraient pas. Lors des réunions, il avait rencontré Augusta Londubat. S'il se souvenait peu de son visage, il se rappelait surtout ses vêtements farfelus, dotés de beaucoup trop de poils.

Il espérait que quelque part, Frank et Alice, dans leur démence, James et Lili dans la mort, avaient pu voir Severus Rogue dans les vêtements d'Augusta Londubat.

**oOo**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Un autre chapitre arrive ! N'hésitez pas à commenter ! **

**Potterement vôtre, **

**Math'**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :**** Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.**

**Note :**** Holà ! **

**J'ai enfin fait ce que je m'étais promis de faire : écrire des drabbles au fur et à mesure du visionnage d'un HP ! Hasard : ce sera Le Prisonnier d'Azkaban ! **

**C'est court, pas travaillé mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ! **

**oOo**

Severus était un salopard aigri et pessimiste. Il l'admettait lui-même. S'il pouvait faire pleurer un élève, il le faisait. Il ne voulait pas être là. Être enseignant ne lui plaisait pas.

Mais il devait avouer être intérieurement très impressionné par la capacité de Miss Granger à suivre tous ces cours. Même en étudiant deux fois plus de matières que ses camarades, elle réussissait à avoir un niveau excellent dans toutes les matières. S'il avait eu 14 ans, il aurait même pu être jaloux.

Malheureusement pour elle, sa manie de réciter ses livres sans qu'il ne l'autorise la rendait parfaitement énervante et faisait de lui quelqu'un de très antipathique. Pas qu'il soit sympathique dans d'autres circonstances vous me direz.

**oOo**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Un autre chapitre arrive ! N'hésitez pas à commenter ! **

**Potterement vôtre, **

**Math'**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer :**** Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.**

**Note :**** Holà ! **

**J'ai enfin fait ce que je m'étais promis de faire : écrire des drabbles au fur et à mesure du visionnage d'un HP ! Hasard : ce sera Le Prisonnier d'Azkaban ! **

**C'est court, pas travaillé mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !**

**NB : question importante : comment les jumeaux ont su ouvrir la Carte du Maraudeur ? **

**oOo**

Les jumeaux étaient très fiers de cette carte. Elle les avait aidés à commettre bien des méfaits. Mais ils avaient eu beaucoup de soucis à trouver à quoi servait ce parchemin que Rusard avait gardé dans son bureau comme trophée de guerre.

Un jour, la carte avait écrit de sa si jolie écriture, un défi. Une blague à faire aux Serpentards. Fred et George avaient trouvé l'idée excellente. Alors la carte les avait trouvés dignes d'hériter de cette carte. Alors était apparu le code. _Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises._

Fred et George n'étaient pas les héritiers auxquels les Maraudeurs auraient voulu donner cette carte. Dans un monde merveilleux, les 4 amis auraient réuni leurs enfants à l'aube de leur entrée à Poudlard pour leur faire don de cette carte.

Mais la vie était ce qu'elle était. Et puis, il fallait être honnête, Fred et George étaient de très bons farceurs.

**oOo**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Un autre chapitre arrive ! N'hésitez pas à commenter ! **

**Potterement vôtre, **

**Math'**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer :**** Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.**

**Note :**** Holà ! **

**J'ai enfin fait ce que je m'étais promis de faire : écrire des drabbles au fur et à mesure du visionnage d'un HP ! Hasard : ce sera Le Prisonnier d'Azkaban ! **

**C'est court, pas travaillé mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ! **

**oOo**

Remus ne pouvait pas croire ça. Peter ne pouvait pas être vivant.

Ça remettait en question toutes les croyances qui avaient construit sa vie. Si Peter n'était pas mort, alors ça signifiait que Sirius ne l'avait pas tué ? Y-avait-il d'autres choses que Sirius n'avait pas faites ? Est-ce que les doutes que Remus avait et qu'il avait passés des années à enfouir pouvaient être vrais ?

Et si Sirius n'était pas l'horrible meurtrier et le traître ?

S'ils s'étaient tous trompés ?

Remus s'assit lourdement derrière son bureau, sachant pertinemment que la nuit allait être longue, à scruter sans fin la Carte à la recherche d'un nom du passé.

**oOo**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Un autre chapitre arrive ! N'hésitez pas à commenter ! **

**Potterement vôtre, **

**Math'**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer :**** Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.**

**Note :**** Holà ! **

**J'ai enfin fait ce que je m'étais promis de faire : écrire des drabbles au fur et à mesure du visionnage d'un HP ! Hasard : ce sera Le Prisonnier d'Azkaban ! **

**C'est court, pas travaillé mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ! **

**oOo**

Cela faisait exactement deux minutes qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés et déjà, Remus et Sirius avaient l'impression de ne s'être jamais quittés. La sensation d'être en présence de quelqu'un qui sait tout de vous, qui comprend vos états d'âme et connaît votre passé. Cela leur avait tellement manqué.

Tant pis si l'un était un loup-garou maudit et l'autre un assassin recherché, ils étaient amis avant tout. Ils se connaissaient par cœur. Et Merlin, c'était bon de se retrouver.

**oOo**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Un autre chapitre arrive ! N'hésitez pas à commenter ! **

**Potterement vôtre, **

**Math'**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer :**** Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.**

**a**

**Note :**** Holà ! **

**J'ai enfin fait ce que je m'étais promis de faire : écrire des drabbles au fur et à mesure du visionnage d'un HP ! Hasard : ce sera Le Prisonnier d'Azkaban ! **

**C'est court, pas travaillé mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ! **

**oOo**

Bien des années plus tard, après qu'Harry ait eu le temps d'analyser, de penser encore et encore à ces années. Quand il a pu étudier toutes les parties et reconstituer l'histoire, il comprit beaucoup de choses.

Il comprit que Severus était un salopard pessimiste mais surtout un homme malheureux. Que l'enseignement l'énervait et que Poudlard était pour lui une cage qui lui rappelait ses erreurs, les amitiés qu'il n'aurait pas dû forger, les choix qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire.

Severus Rogue était un enseignant merdique, dénué de pédagogie et vouant une profonde aversion pour Harry.

Severus Rogue était un homme qui avait fait du mal et qui avait beaucoup souffert.

Severus Rogue était un homme d'honneur qui avait fait le serment de protéger le fils de son ennemi et d'une femme qu'il n'avait jamais pu oublier. Même quand ledit fils était une tête brûlée qui ressemblait beaucoup plus à son père qu'à sa mère.

**oOo**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Un autre chapitre arrive ! N'hésitez pas à commenter ! **

**Potterement vôtre, **

**Math'**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer :**** Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.**

**Note :**** Holà ! **

**J'ai enfin fait ce que je m'étais promis de faire : écrire des drabbles au fur et à mesure du visionnage d'un HP ! Hasard : ce sera Le Prisonnier d'Azkaban ! **

**C'est court, pas travaillé mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ! **

**oOo**

Cette gamine était brillante. Il ne connaissait pas son prénom mais elle était brillante. Le roux était loyal à Harry. Il les avait prévenus, avait tenté de les faire fuir quand il avait vu le danger.

Il ne pouvait pas rester avec son filleul, trop dangereux. Lui-même était un peu trop à fleur de peau et parfois plus canin qu'humain. Mais il savait qu'entouré de ses amis, Harry irait bien.

Et c'était au moins une promesse faite à James qu'il avait honoré.

**oOo**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Un autre chapitre arrive ! N'hésitez pas à commenter ! **

**Potterement vôtre, **

**Math'**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer :**** Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.**

**Note :**** Holà ! **

**J'ai enfin fait ce que je m'étais promis de faire : écrire des drabbles au fur et à mesure du visionnage d'un HP ! Hasard : ce sera Le Prisonnier d'Azkaban ! **

**C'est court, pas travaillé mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ! **

**oOo**

Il avait passé 7 années dans cette école, 7 années merveilleuses. Il était arrivé avec beaucoup d'appréhension, il était ressorti avec une nouvelle famille.

Poudlard était pour lui synonyme de bonheur.

Y revenir en tant que professeur était un grand honneur.

Naïvement, il pensait qu'il pourrait y retrouver le bonheur qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il était enfant. Mais quelque part, Poudlard était aussi son enfer personnel. Un endroit où chaque couloir, chaque classe, chaque moment lui rappelait ses amis disparus et la tristesse qui le noyait depuis.

Il sortit de l'école en se disant qu'il avait pu au moins faire une chose de primordial : rencontrer Harry. Et Merlin ce qu'il aimait cet enfant. Il ressortit de Poudlard avec la même impression que jadis. Il avait une famille. Dont il allait prendre soin.

**oOo**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Un autre chapitre arrive ! N'hésitez pas à commenter ! **

**Potterement vôtre, **

**Math'**

**PS : la même expérience a été faite pour Harry Potter 4 ! Si vous êtes intéressé.e.s par ce format, je le publierais :) **


End file.
